


Got Your Dirty Prayer

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Castiel, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Fatherly God, Heaven, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, Voyeurism, cattle prod, dirty prayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels of Team Free Will are called to Heaven. Sam finds time to catch up on research with the help of Penny, Blake is reading a book in her room and Dean finds himself bored. So Dean does the best thing to kill time and please his mate, masturbate.<br/>Cas, in Heaven, hears Dean's dirty prayer and finds himself not able to do anything while his Father talks about the future for the angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Your Dirty Prayer

The humans found themselves saying good-bye to the angels for a short time. 

"When do you think you will be back?" Sam asked Gabriel. The Messenger smiled and kissed Sam. 

"Not long, Sammich. Dad won't keep us for long." 

"Father likes the angels being on Earth." Michael informed the humans. "But we are needed every now and again." 

Dean pulled Cas into a deep kiss. Cas responded by opening his mouth for his mate to explore with his tongue. Dean moaned into at the new territory his mouth had. 

Sam coughed loudly, which Dean and Cas ignored. Blake sighed and mentally prayed to Gabriel for a cattle prod. Gabriel smirked and waved the device into the hunters hand. Blake grinned when the cool metal object materialized in her hands. 

Cas was now taking control of the kiss. But neither of them noticed Blake, who stalked to them. Sam grinned, happy that someone would do this. Blake raised the electric rod and poked Dean with it. Dean didn't have time to react to the poke before he was zapped by Blake. Dean yelped and leaped away from Cas grabbing his side.

"Son of a bitch!" He shouted loudly. Everyone was laughing, Blake had her head between her knees she was laughing so hard. Cas felt the shock through Dean's body, but it did not hurt him as it did his mate.

"Are you okay Dean?" Cas asked, healing the older Winchester. 

"It's your turn Dean." Blake said holding the cattle prod to him. Cas gave it the hairy eyeball, he was not going to let it get to his mate again.

"What the fuck are you talking about, I just got zapped you bitch." He growled at her. Blake tried to calm herself down, but ended up laughing again. She did not give out words to him, but held the cattle prod, prong side to her. 

He grasped the handle and looked at her. 

"Only fair." She laughed out. Dean grinned and showed no mercy. He thrust the pronged end to her kidneys and flicked the switch. Blake jumped to the side and groaned. Dean let the cattle prod fall to the ground. 

"What, no reaction." Dean asked, highly disappointed. Blake clutched her side gently and smiled.

"Nope. I'm good." 

"That was anti-climatic." Lucifer said with a laugh. 

 _I am glad you are enjoying yourselves, My children,_ a voice ran though the Archangels heads,  _but there is much to discuss. I wish for you to not be here longer than you have too._

"Your Dad calling?" Penny asked Lucifer with a smile. Lucifer nodded. She pulled him down and kissed him gently. "If we have time, we can catch a movie when you come home."

"I would like that." Lucifer said with a small smile. 

Michael bowed his head to the raven haired female and said, "Blake Porter." Blake smiled and bowed her head to the Archangel.

"Michael." He kissed her softly.

"Hurry back, Cas." Dean said after a kiss, this one nicer than the others. Cas put his mouth near the hunters ear and whispered,

"I will, and then we can finish what we started." Dean shivered slightly at the promise. Cas smiled innocently and then flew off to Heaven.

Sam grabbed Gabriel and licked his neck. Sam pulled away with a wink and a sultry smile. Gabriel eyes were filled with dark promises. Gabriel few off after a wink. That was one of the things that Sam loved about his relationship with the Archangel, sometimes no words needed to be shared. 

*

Dean found himself beyond bored. Nothing to hunt, nothing to do. He looked for his brother, but found him talking to Penny about dead mans blood.

"I am sure that there has to be some scientific reason for it to work-" That is when Dean left. Dean walked further into the bunker. He found Blake curled up in the library reading a book. She had a cup of coffee next to her and she was in the middle of a patch of sun. Not wanting to bother her, he walked away.

Dean found himself in front of the TV for the next hour and a half, watching Dr. Sexy re-runs. But he was also bored out of his mind. He sighed loudly and shut the television off. Dean rose from the couch and strode to the kitchen. He pulled out the makings for a sandwich. Food would keep him occupied for the time being.

He cut the bread, slathered mayo and mustard on the bread and cut some pickles. He pulled out the cheese, salami and ham. He layered the meats and dairy to his liking, then added the pickles. He smashed the sandwich together and took a bite out of it.

He moaned slightly at the taste of the sandwich. Proud of his work, he put the condiments and meats away, grabbed a beer and a bag of chips. He added the chips to his plate and sat down to eat his lunch. 

But that only took twenty minutes. Dean sighed and cleaned up after the mess he made whilst making the sandwich. That only took five minutes. 

 _So what the hell am I going to do now?_ He thought to himself. He walked a lap around the bunker, trying to find something to do.  _Fuck._ He shouted internally. Dean went to his and Cas's bedroom and flopped on the bed. He rolled up and looked at the blank ceiling. Dean rolled over and put his face in Cas's pillow, relishing in the scent of his mate. He nestled closer to the pillow and dozed off. 

*

Dean woke up an hour later, half hard. 

 _Now this I can work with._ Dean thought with a smirk. He got up and walked to his door, locking it. He crawled back on the bed and got out the lube. The last thing he wanted were burns and excessive soreness. An idea drifted through his head when he removed his shoes. Barefoot, he padded to one of the mirrors in his room and angled it so that he could see himself. 

He removed the rest of his clothing and threw it on the side of the bed. Now, fully naked and hard he said out loud in a voice he did not recognize outside of the bedroom,

"I offer this prayer up to Castiel, Archangel of the Lord."

*

Castiel, Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel all sat in the circle table, with God at one of the ends. 

"I am liking the system that the two of you have set up." God said, nodding to Castiel and Gabriel. He turned to His other Archangels. "I believe that the two of you need to see the shrine that Castiel and Gabriel have dedicated to the angels."

"But Father," Lucifer said in a hushed tone, "Michael and I, we are a part of that shrine." God nodded to Lucifer.

"Indeed you both are. I believe that you can and should remove the candles from the shrine. You are no longer Fallen and neither of you are dead."

"Is that why you called us, Father?" Michael asked.

"Partly, but I also wish to see My children. Long it has been since I have been in Heaven. I wish to see how it works."

"I thought you were here the whole time." Gabriel voiced. God smiled. 

"The angels are not my only children. While I have spent the majority of my time here, I have visited Earth and healed those who were innocent. Those who were turned into monsters against their will and desire to change are being healed. I have many children to take care of, but being from you for so long, I spend most of my time here." God continued to talk and the four of them listened intensely as God planned and shared his ideas of helping the angel's reintegrate with humanity. Cas participated in the conversations until he heard,

_"I offer this prayer up to Castiel, Archangel of the Lord."_

Castiel immediately knew that the prayer was Dean. It did not take much brain power to determine that, bond or not, Dean Winchester could be heard by many angels in the Legion of Heaven. But this type of prayer was just for Castiel. 

Castiel could see Dean, sprawled out, naked on their bed as if he was watching a porno on the TV. Cas saw Dean rub his thighs.

 _Castiel, angel of the Lord. This prayer is for you and you alone._ Dean rubbed from his thighs to his lower stomach. Cas saw Dean rub his hands higher to his nipples.  _I thought that I could find pleasure in the female body, I was so wrong._ Dean rubbed his nipples slowly, dragging them into pecks. Cas suppressed a moan. He looked around, thankful that none of his brothers noticed what was going on.

Or worse, his Father. 

Dean tweaked his nipples, Cas watched as Dean panted. 

 _This is what you do to me. No other person has this effect on me,_ only  _you._ Dean prayed. Dean reached for his hard cock with one hand, while slicking up the other with lube.  _I hope you can see this, see me hard._ Dean pulled up on his shaft. Cas watched as Dean raised from the bed  _Wanting._ Dean continued. 

Cas could feel himself getting hard, but he was not idiot. He could not just go masturbate in front of both his siblings and God. Cas growled at the predicament he was in.

*

God noticed the moment that Cas's Grace flared to the prayer. God originally thought it was just a random prayer from one of the humans in the bunker. But when Cas growled God knew the type of prayer he was getting. God thought for a moment and decided to let this one play out. After all, God gets those dirty prayers all the time. 

And with that, God continued.

*

Cas noticed that he vocalized his growl when his brothers looked at him with arched eyebrows. Cas, with his mind still seeing Dean spread on the bed, ignored his brothers.

 _Cas, I wish you could see this._ Dean chuckled. He brought his hand up again and swiped the pre-come over his purple head.  _Or maybe you can._ Dean panted. Dean brought one of his hands to the lube again. Cas watched as his mate coated his fingers. Cas had to use his Grace to cover the sounds that a normal human would have made.  _I hope that you can see me. All hot and hard._ Dean reached behind himself to the puckered entrance that was only touched by Cas. 

Dean's prayer shuddered slightly when one of the fingers slipped in slightly.  _Oh, Cas. I can't even do this to myself the right way._ Dean pushed his finger in deeper. Cas was debating just how to kill the older Winchester at this point in time.  _I used to be able to get myself off, just. Like. This._ He pushed in three times before adding another finger.  _But you have spoiled me._ Dean began to scissor himself open. _You know just where to look for everything that can break me down._

Cas did everything in his heightened power to not touch himself. Cas could not stop the tent that formed in his slacks. Cas looked and found that his family was still oblivious to what was happening. 

 _I wish that these were your fingers._ Cas saw Dean arch off of the bed as Dean nailed his own prostate. Cas heard in his head the groan that Dean omitted. 

"I believe that it is time for Michael and Lucifer to remove the candles from the shrine." God said looking at His two sons. Cas looked to God and hoped that he would not have to get up. "Gabriel." Gabriel perked up. "Please find me more monsters that were changed against their will and are trying to change. Do not alert them. I just need three for now. Once you have found them, alert me and I shall see you as soon as I can." Gabriel nodded before flying off.

 _Cas, I am all stretched out for you._ Dean ground down on his fingers.  _Damn, I wish you were here._ He prayed. 

Michael and Lucifer flew off to the shrine to remove their candles. Cas tried to collect himself. He said,

"What will you have me do, Father." No. His voice sounded of sex. God laughed and sat next to his son.

"I see that you have received your first dirty prayer." Cas purpled and put his head on the table.  Cas saw in his mind, Dean throw his head back in pleasure. Cas saw Dean fucking himself with his fingers, moaning and groaning in pure pleasure. 

 _Cas, I know you could give this to me so much better._ Dean was now stroking his cock as well as fucking himself. Cas groaned in embarrassment at the obvious erection that he had, and that  _God_ was sitting next to him.

"It is nothing to be embarrassed about. I get them all the time. It is easily ignored when you do not have an erotic relationship with the person praying." God told the angel. 

_I want to be full of you all the time. Every moment that I am with and without you, I wish to be full of you._

"Go Castiel." God commanded. "Before your brothers return." Cas didn't even rise from the chair, he spread his massive wings and took off. 

*

Cas flew into the room unclothed. Dean gasped at seeing his angel. Cas growled at his mate. Dean was about to pull his hand away but Cas snapped,

"Don't you dare." Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "You finish what you started." Dean panted harder. Dean had four fingers in his ass and one hand on his cock. Dean panted as he bought himself closer to his climax, fueled by Cas's steel glare.

Cas watched as Dean got closer and closer to his release. And just as Dean was about to blow his load, Cas snapped a cock ring on. He snapped again and Dean found himself on his hands and knees. 

"What the-"

"No." Cas demanded as he crawled to his mate. Cas fit his cock to the entrance of Dean's entrance. "You do not get to say anything other than my name. You can beg, but you cannot goad me into doing anything." Cas then slammed into his mate. 

Hard.

Dean shouted in pleasure. Dean found himself highly aroused by the control that Cas demanded of him. Cas stayed sheathed in his mate, not moving at all. Dean tried to fuck himself on to the angel, but Cas somehow used his Grace to prevent any movement on Dean's part. 

Cas leaned down so his chest was pressed to the humans back. Cas bit on the hunters shoulder and then whispered in his ear,

"I had to endure your prayer in  _Heaven."_ Cas growled, still not moving.  _"_ In front of my  _brothers-"_

"Please Cas-" Dean begged shamelessly. Cas remained still. He was enjoying the frustration that his mate had to endure just as he did. 

"In front of  _God._ In front of my  _Father._ " Cas said. He sat up and placed his hands on Dean's hips. Dean sighed at the promise of the fucking he thought he was going to receive. "Oh, Dean" Cas panted as he slowly pulled out to the tip. "If you think I am going to fuck you the way you want, you are sadly mistaken." And Cas pushed in slowly. 

Dean writhed to try to get more of Cas in him.

"Harder!" Dean demand. Cas smacked the hunter. Dean gasped at the strike he received. 

"I told you that I would not be goaded." Cas growled at the hunter before spanking him again. Cas pulled out even slower. He waited five seconds (longest five seconds of his life) before pushing back in slowly. " _Dean-_ " Cas groaned. It took all of his self-control not to fuck the hunter as hard as he could. "You have no idea how badly I want to pound you into the bed." Dean gasped at the dirty talk. "But you need to be punished."

Cas pulled out slowly again and this time waited for ten seconds before pushing in slowly. Both the human and the Archangel were shaking, panting and sweating.

"Oh... _please...CAS!"_ Dean shouted. He was so close to finding his release. He was close, so close before his mate showed. But then Cas put a cock ring on him. Dean tried to fuck himself back on the angel, but was prevented by the same invisible force as before. _  
_

Cas pulled out and waited to enter his mate with vigor.

"What have you learned Dean?" Cas asked. He was shaking with the mental capacity it took to not take his mate as hard as he could. 

"I won't ...won't...pray dirty." Cas laughed briefly he leaned back down and whispered into his mates ear without entering the hunter. 

"No Dean. Pray dirty to me." Cas bought himself up, "Just not near my family." Cas snapped into the hunter and nailed his prostate. "Beg." Cas ordered, stilled in the tanned hunter.

"Please... _Please Cas._ Fuck me...as hard...hard as you...you dare." Cas growled and pulled out quickly, then slammed his way home the way he wanted to when he first slipped into the hunter. 

Cas snapped his back and forward quickly and hard. Dean was shouting with pleasure and Cas's grip was no doubly leaving bruises. Cas thrust harder and deeper than he would have ever in any other situation. 

Cas willed the cock ring away from his mate. Dean came  _screaming_ the angels name. Cas gripped the frame of the bed to get deeper into the hunter as he came inside his mate. Dean shouted the angel's name through the white light of his own release. 

The Archangel heard a snapping sound, but did not bother not notice what it was when he was so deep in the human. Cas pounded with new vigor into Dean's ass. Dean rode the waves of pleasure until he collapsed on the bed, spent and unconscious. 

Cas panted above the knocked out human. He pulled out of his mate, slightly frightened and slightly proud at the state his mate was in. Dean's voice rang through his head. 

_I want to be full of you all the time. Every moment that I am with and without you, I wish to be full of you._

Cas snapped his fingers and a bright blue butt plug materialized in his hands. He fitted the toy in his mates ass and smiled at the thought of his cum trapped there. He snapped his fingers again and his mate was cleaned. Cas brought his wings out and covered his hunter. Cas, with Dean in his arms as well as his wings, fell asleep.

*

Dean woke up sore. His entire body ached. His hips and the inside of his ass was the worst. But this soreness was not a pain that some people complained of. This was a good sore. This was the soreness that showed you had a good ride. 

And what a ride it was. 

To think that it started as a simple prayer. Dean smiled and turned himself over. But he felt something in his ass. Dean's breath hitched. There were only two things that  _that_ could be.

"What am I, your cock warmer?" Dean questioned, fully knowing that his mate was awake. He felt Cas smile against the side of his neck. Dean completed the turn and he brushed his nose into the angels chest. 

"No, but you will be soon." Dean shivered at the words the angel spoke. Cas smiled shamelessly and reached for the hunters ass. He pushed the blue plug into the hunters ass, nudging his prostate. Cas felt Dean's cock give a twitch in high interest. 

"Had I known you wanted me so badly, you could have been full of me for a long time." Dean groaned at the statement. He looked up into the blue eyes. Dean, dispite the intrest of his cock, kissed his mate gently.

"I love you, Cas." Cas returned the gentle kiss. 

"I love you, Dean."


End file.
